An open-close body control apparatus mounted to a vehicle can be exemplified by a power window control apparatus.
The power window control apparatus includes a motor serving as an actuator. The motor is rotated positively or negatively to activate a power window open-close mechanism so as to open or close a windowpane.
The power window control apparatus detects interposition of a foreign matter in a window, if any, while the windowpane is closing. Specifically, JP 2002-327574 A or the like discloses comparing a variation in motor rotational speed and a predetermined interposition threshold and determining that interposition has occurred if the variation is not less than the interposition threshold. If interposition has occurred, the motor is driven to rotate reversely to open the windowpane by a predetermined amount and release the foreign matter interposed in the window.
Possibly adopted in place of the variation in motor rotational speed is a physical quantity indicating a motor driven state, such as the motor rotational speed itself, current flowing to the motor, or a frequency or a load of the motor.
The physical quantity and a predetermined interposition threshold are referred to for determination on whether or not interposition has occurred (e.g. JP 06-117159 A and JP 63-132081 Y).
When the windowpane closes and its open-close position approaches a full close position, the upper end of the windowpane comes into contact with a weather strip, a window frame, or the like. The motor rotational speed accordingly decreases to increase the variation in rotational speed similarly to a case where interposition occurs. This condition may cause erroneous determination that interposition has occurred.
In view of this, JP 2002-327574 A, JP 06-117159 A, JP 63-132081 Y, and JP 10-306652 A each disclose not performing interposition determination or driving to rotate a motor reversely in a full close position immediately ahead region in order to fully close the window.
Furthermore, motor rotational speed may fluctuate unstably immediately after the motor starts to close the windowpane, which may cause erroneous interposition determination. JP 06-117159 A thus avoids interposition determination also immediately after a motor starts.
According to JP 06-117159 A and JP 63-132081 Y, a threshold for interposition determination is varied in accordance with an open-close position of a windowpane. Specifically, the threshold for interposition determination is varied so that interposition is determined more roughly in a full close vicinity region rather than an ordinary region distant from the full close position. The full close vicinity region is provided between the ordinary region and the full close position immediately ahead region where interposition determination is not made.
JP 10-306652 A proposes measures for on-failure of a limit switch configured to detect that a windowpane closes to reach a reverse rotation prohibited region (the full close position immediately ahead region). Specifically, an encoder is configured to generate a pulse signal associated with a motor rotation angle. If the limit switch is turned ON while the windowpane is closing and the pulse signal has a measurement value exceeding a predetermined value, the reverse rotation prohibited region is converted to a reverse rotation allowed region.
If a windowpane is fully closed with small force of fully closing a windowpane, the windowpane and a window frame may form a gap to cause rainwater to enter a vehicle therethrough or generate wind noise. In contrast, if the windowpane is fully closed with large force, the windowpane may collide with the window frame, a stopper, or the like to cause large impact noise or disorder of the power window control apparatus.
In view of this, JP 2002-327574 A discloses decreasing motor rotational speed in a full close position immediately ahead region toward a full close position as well as increasing a duty ratio for motor control with pulse width modulation (PWM). This configuration achieves increase in motor output and application of high torque to a windowpane.
According to JP 5043354 B1, a duty ratio is increased repeatedly until the duty ratio reaches 100% when motor rotational speed decreases in a fully closing slow-down region before reaching the full close position. Increase in duty ratio leads to increase in motor output (torque) and thus increase in force of fully closing a windowpane.
JP 2002-314266 A discloses detection of a lid shift position ahead, by a predetermined distance, of an expected closing position of a lid serving as an open-close body. Driven motor output is controlled to decrease gradually in accordance with duty control from a detected position to a shift end position exceeding the expected closing position by a predetermined distance so that the lid is pressed against an opening with weak force.